Dance with Me
by Yabou
Summary: [MirKago] He caught her, but somehow, it didn’t seem that simple. It didn’t feel that simple.


**A/N: WARNING: MIRO/KAGO**

**DEDICATION: **Just.Crystalline - I recently read her story _All Must Pass_ and this is what sprang into my head. ( Link to "All Must Pass" http / www . fan fiction . Net / s / 3524759/1/ _remove spaces_)

* * *

**Dance with Me**

Written By: Yabou

_One-Shot_

* * *

_Would you like to dance?_

"M-Miroku," she whispered. "What are you doing? Sango is back at the camp already."

He smiled at her in reply. "I know. I saw, but I cannot allow a young woman to walk through the forest alone late in the evening."

Kagome blushed a little because of the way he looked at her. Shoving the rest of her bathing supplies into her bag, she began walking back toward the campsite. "You know… Sango is-."

"A good woman." He finished her statement - his smile only slipped the smallest of amounts.

"Yeah," Kagome responded lamely, suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable with the conversation.

* * *

_Follow my lead, and everything will be fine._

* * *

"Where is Inuyasha?" He asked, sitting down beside her on the log.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. He just ran off in the middle of our argument." She sniffled quietly and wiped her own tears away.

"Do you ever think that your love for Inuyasha may be punishment for a previous life?"

"Punishment?" Kagome frowned thoughtfully. "For what?"

She could have almost sworn that she saw him blush. "Well, you were Kikyou."

After he said that, she had to blush as well.

* * *

_Take my hand, and step away from the wall._

"Sango, what are you doing?" The young miko questioned her best friend's apparent insanity.

Sighing, the older woman dropped her bag and swept her up into a hug. "Naraku is dead."

Kagome frowned. "And?"

She sighed again. "My brother is dead."

"I know its hard, Sango, but let us be here for you. We _are_ family."

Releasing her, Sango turned away. "You don't understand, Kagome. I'm missing something here. I miss the village. I miss the other taiji-ya. There is a place in the north - another village. I have to go there."

"I don't understand." She whispered vehemently. "How could I understand? It's not like I lost my family. Oh that's right," she gave a bitter laugh. "I did. The well is dead, Sango. I can't go back. Never. I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

Sango gave her a sad smile. "I just don't want to be alone. I don't want to _feel_ alone anymore."

"What about Miroku?" Kagome questioned.

Shaking her head, she mounted the firecat. "It's hard to find solace with someone who shares your fears."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. _'Miroku lost his family too. Kind of like how me and Inuyasha worry about…Kikyo…'_

"Kagome?" Miroku came out of the shadows.

She collapsed into his arms, crying over her lost friend.

* * *

_Though the first few steps may be uneasy, we will find a rhythm, you and I._

* * *

"What does this one do?" She asked, grasping another bunch of herbs in her hand.

"Ah, _bai shao_," he replied. "It reduces the heat produced by the body and can relieve tension."

He moved to take the small bundle from her, and his hand brushed against hers. Giving her a soft smile, he whispered his thanks and moved back to his seat.

Kagome felt the heat rising to her face and wondered if she should try the herb to see if it would cure what was ailing her.

* * *

_See only me as we dance this dance. Think of only me, and we will not falter._

* * *

It was so odd to see him standing there, offering her his hand. She couldn't exactly place why it seemed so odd, but just the same, she knew it was.

She liked the way he smiled - so soft and warm. It made butterflies break out in her stomach, and lately she felt breathless whenever he stood to close. It was odd, to say the least.

But still, he was smiling, and she couldn't turn him down. She could _never_ turn him down. So, she smiled back and took his hand.

* * *

_But if you do trip, I will catch. Don't think about the steps. Don't worry about the steps. Just know that you are with me, and all will be as it should._

"It occurs to me that you are very clumsy, Kagome." He whispered against her hair.

She couldn't reply. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't even think to tell herself to breathe.

She had tripped.

And, he caught her, but somehow, it didn't seem that simple. It didn't _feel_ that simple.

She could feel his breath against her neck. So close. She had never been _this close_ to him, and it scared her.

Backing away, she thanked him quietly and prayed that she could stay away.

_Though you may wander for a dance or two, I will be here when you return._

"Did we ever have a chance?" He wondered aloud.

She couldn't look at him. She only stared at the fish swimming the clear river water. It was such a strange day to have a conversation such as this one. The sky was clear. The birds were singing. It was all too_ happy… _for a moment like this. "I don't think so."

He nodded. "I knew that."

"Inuyasha," she whispered, doing her best not to break the happy aura of the earth. "It's hard to find solace when someone shares your fears."

But it was broken, and they both knew it.

"I think I'm going to travel for a while." He said the words before either of them knew that he would.

Kagome nodded. "I think you should." It was a response that neither one of them had expected, and it was in a tone that suggested that she was happy for him. And, surprisingly, she was.

"You'll be okay?" He asked, even though he didn't really have to.

She smiled. "Yes, I'll be okay. Will you?"

"Yeah."

When he left her, she was surprised because the day was happy again even though she hadn't really wanted it to be…at _first_.

_And when you return, I will have the last dance. May I?_

She was underneath the Goshinboku when he saw her next, bundling up the herbs to dry just like he had shown her to. It was amazing how, even though she did each step exactly as he had taught her, her collections were always so much more _alive_ than his. He supposed it was the way she wore her magic like a second skin. Everything she touched came alive.

"Good morning, Miroku." She greeted him with her customary smile.

"Good morning, Kagome." He replied, taking a seat next to her on the ground.

Looking up at the sky, she noticed the difference in the air. The odd feeling was gone, and left behind was the most soothing form of calm. Taking a deep breath, she reached out for another group of herbs to bundle, but her hand touched his.

And, she didn't pull away. She smiled at the way she lost her breath, and she smiled at the way her heart began to pound against its cage.

"K-Kagome."

It was the first time she ever heard him sound unnerved. And, she kind of liked it.

"Yes, Miroku?"

"May I kiss you?"

It was probably the first time he had ever asked, and she liked that too. She was unsure of how she felt. She knew that the butterflies were because of him. She knew that her heart was pounding because of him.

And, she couldn't turn him down. She could _never _turn him down.

And when he did, she was sure that she loved it.

* * *

**A/N:** My first Mir/Kag. Hope it went well.


End file.
